


Reading between the lines

by Call_Me_Tears



Series: Torchwood P.I. [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Private Investigators, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Tears/pseuds/Call_Me_Tears
Summary: What happened between parts two and three of Torchwood P.I. Can be read without reading the series.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Torchwood P.I. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100213
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Reading between the lines

**Author's Note:**

> This is edited by [mystic-writes](https://mystic-writes.tumblr.com/). You do not need to read this if you are reading the series. It is merely a bonus for those who wanted to read something like this.

Jack, still kissing Ianto, drags the Welshman by his waist up the stairs, through the main part of the hub, up the spiral staircase, into his office, and down the ladder to his small living quarters. They couldn't really be classified as a room, or a bedroom. It was space, with little keepsakes from past experiences, but there's no bed. No closet. Just a cot tucked into an alcove barely big enough for one. 

Jack throws Ianto onto the cot, who looks up at the standing man, panting. His lips are red, his hair is a mess, and his face is slightly red. Whether that be from Jack kissing him and making him all hot and bothered, or the stubble that's appeared on Jack's face during the day, Jack has no idea. But, he does know one thing. 

Ianto looks  _ delicious.  _

Not breaking eye contact, Jack starts to take off his bracers, unbuttoning his blue shirt, and practically ripping it off himself. As if getting impatient, Ianto stands up and starts taking his own clothes off, giving Jack his own show. It's only now that Jack notices his own trousers getting more and more uncomfortable, and Ianto's own having their own little tent. Well, he says little…

Jack licks his lips as Ianto just pulls his magenta shirt over his head, still fully buttoned, and Jack does the same to his white undershirt while kicking off his boots. Looking at Ianto like this, Jack really can't blame himself for grabbing Ianto's hips and pulling him in for another kiss. Ianto's hands roam Jack's broad chest, before landing just above his hips. 

Ianto wastes no time undoing Jack's belt, not even pulling it out before he's undoing Jack's fly. 

Jack leans back and takes off his trousers and pants at the same time, leaving him starkers in front of Ianto, hard and leaking. 

Ianto quickly follows suit, and Jack has to kiss Ianto again to not stare. But he does wrap his hand around Ianto's, franky massive, dick. Ianto moans into Jack's mouth as he starts to move his hand up and down Ianto's shaft, causing the man to almost fall into Jack's arms. Jack has no idea how long it's been since the younger man had sex, but if his reaction is anything to go off of, it's been a while. 

Ianto suddenly grabs Jack's shoulders, pushing him, sending him sprawling onto the cot. Jack stares, wide eyed, as Ianto steps over Jack and straddles his hips. Smirking, Ianto leans down and kisses Jack, fishing a hand into his hair, and Jack moans loudly as Ianto tugs. He grabs the sides of the cot to keep himself from creating finger shaped bruises on Ianto's pale, perfect hips. 

Jack can feel their cocks rubbing against each other, and he bucks his hips up, craving friction. 

Ianto bites his lip softly, and looks around. When Jack realizes what he's looking for, he reaches underneath his bed, pulling out a condom and a small bottle of lube that's already half empty. 

Ianto grabs the condom and rips the wrapper off with his teeth, and Jack almost cums right then and there. 

Ianto slides the condom on Jack, whose hips buck up involuntarily once more, before Jack squirts some of the lube into his hand, rubbing it between his fingers to warm it up. 

Ianto all but sinks down onto Jack's fingers, practically fucking himself on the two fingers Jack has inserted. Jack uses those fingers to open Ianto up more, inserting a third finger and then a fourth, before bucking those up, and brushing against something Jack has used many times before to get himself off. 

Ianto moans loudly, leaning forward onto Jack's chest with his hands, shaking as he mutters, " _ Fuck _ ."

Jack bites his lips and does it again, loving the feeling of Ianto's arsehole tightening around his fingers. Jack removes his fingers and squirts a good amount of lube, almost using the rest of the bottle up, before throwing said bottle across the room. Jack finally touches his own dick, and Ianto kisses him as he does, swallowing his moans. 

And finally, finally, Ianto lines himself up, Jack's head brushing against his hole, before sitting down. Ianto cries out, and Jack goes to ask if he's hurt, but Ianto says, begs, "Fuck me.  _ Please _ ." 

And Jack obliges. 

He thrusts up into Ianto, slowly at first, but harder when Ianto leans his hands next to Jack's head and grabs a fistful of his hair, tugs, and says from between his teeth, " _ Harder.  _ **_More_ ** ." 

So Jack does, thrusting up into Ianto, again, and again, and again, the only sounds in the room being Jack and Ianto's synchronous panting and Jack's hips slamming into Ianto's arse over and over again. 

Ianto sits up again, taking the lead once more, bouncing up and down, and Jack has to close his eyes to stop from staring at Ianto's dick, which is hitting Jack's stomach over and over in such a rhythmic motion Jack thinks he might become mesmerized. 

Ianto leans down and kisses Jack, who finally digs his fingers into Ianto's perfect hips, and the man screams into Jack's mouth as Jack thrusts just right, and Ianto cums all over Jack's chest. Jack thrusts once, twice, three more times, before his own cum is spilling into the condom in Ianto's arse. 

The two lie there, Jack still inside Ianto who's now lying on his chest, panting from exhaustion. Jack eventually pulls out, and Ianto groans, but rolls over onto the bed. Jack gets up and goes into the small bathroom, taking the condom off, before grabbing a small towel, wetting it with warm water, and starting to clean himself off. He goes back to Ianto, and he pauses. 

Perfect Ianto, whose hair is always at its best, is always in a suit and his oxfords, looks absolutely  _ ravaged _ . Jack has to will his cock not to get too excited. 

Jack helps clean Ianto up, throwing the towel somewhere in the direction of the laundry basket, before climbing into bed, and falling asleep over Ianto. 


End file.
